


Where Were You?

by Poke_Melody



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Asphyxiation, Book 3 Spoilers, Drabble, Other, Strangulation, based on the theory that that Kiran and Alfonse weren't close in Lif!Alfonse's timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poke_Melody/pseuds/Poke_Melody
Summary: Alfonse despised this Summoner.  Why did his leave him when this Alfonse still had his?  It doesn't matter, he can fix that.





	Where Were You?

**Author's Note:**

> That newest chapter killed me ya'll! Now I'm coping by writing Lif!Alfonse stuff ;w;

“Where were you?!” Lif cried, hands clenching tighter around the Summoner’s throat. “Where were you when I needed you?!”

Kiran lied on the ground, hands clawing at the strong undead hands, desperate for air. All Lif, no. All Alfonse could do was listen to the sputtering sounds the Summoner was making while trying to breath.

The Summoner had drifted from the group. Wanting to investigate on this Askr a little more. They didn’t expect to run into Lif, let alone an angry Lif. Why was he mad at them? Why was he asking for them like they knew each other? Like they should have?

“You left me!” Alfonse yelled. “You left as soon as we defeated Muspell, you abandoned me!”

Kiran wanted to ask what he meant. But the two hands wrapped around their neck wouldn’t even let them answer Lif’s questions.  
It angered Alfonse so much to see this version of himself so close to the Summoner. Why couldn’t he have that? What did he do to deserve such a horrible Summoner, while this Alfonse and this Summoner where in love?!

“Kiran!” called a voice.

Alfonse looked over to see his younger self running towards them, sword drawn. Anger the only emotion shown on his face.

“Alfonse!” his past self called. “Let Kiran go, they have nothing to do with this!”

Future Alfonse could see the confusion on Kiran’s face as they looked between their Alfonse and him. This one wasn’t even smart enough to figure out the connection. For some reason this made him angrier.

“Nothing to do with this?” he asked, hands loosening just enough so the Summoner could stay conscious long enough to know what sins they have done. “Kiran! You left me! You didn’t even care for me, or for Sharena, or anybody! You only cared about yourself! You ran home as soon as Surtr was defeated. Like the coward you are!”  
“Alfonse!” younger Alfonse shouted again. “Is it really Kiran’s fault? Or did you just push them away like everyone else we did?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Older Alfonse said, grip tightening back onto Kiran’s throat. “They still left me when I needed them most, and now they’ll pay for it”

“This isn’t your Kiran, Alfonse!” Eir yelled. “I don’t quite know what happened to you, I really can’t remember. But whatever your Kiran did to you, this one’s not responsible! They’re trying their hardest to fight for this kingdom and you can’t blame them for whatever the one in your time did.”

“I don’t care. If Kiran wasn’t there to help me...” Alfonse paused and lifted one hand from their throat to reach for his sword. He had let go of them with the other hand and left Kiran gasping for air on the ground, pinned underneath where he was sitting. He then lifted the sword and pointed it over Kiran’s chest.

“Then they won’t be there to help you.”


End file.
